Beautiful
by Hanya625
Summary: Yumichika's past catches up with him in a big way, and his subsequent recovery goes every way EXCEPT the way it was planned. Beast series #4
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful**

 **Chapter 1**

Yumichika was sitting around outside the seireitei when he felt Zaraki's spirit energy returning and he blinked in surprise when he felt the multitude of changes that had taken place, he grinned a bit hopelessly and looked back towards the sunrise as he mulled over his captain's steady progress and his own brick wall. He sighed and leaned his chin on his upraised knees and decided it didn't matter, right now all he could do was push himself to be better in any way he could. If all he ever did was try to catch up with Zaraki he'd be chasing the man his entire life, and Zaraki while strong was decidedly not Yumichika's type at all. He glanced up and saw Ukitake approaching, truly a changed man if ever Yumichika had seen one; his appearance was more wild now, closer to Renji if Yumichika had to pick a man to compare him to, and yet he retained his kind and gentle heart despite the crazy changes that had been taking place in the last year. The 13th squad captain landed next to Yumichika with a step as light as a cat's and smiled down at him before offering him his hand

"Captain Yamamoto wants to talk with you," he said and Yumichika frowned, not taking the offered hand despite the fact that he knew it was rude

"The last several people he called in all went through the same transformation as you, so I'm sure that you'll forgive me if I'm reluctant to take this as good news," Ukitake's smile took on a bit of a resigned edge as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and admitted

"Well, honestly the change was inside all of us before he ever had a chance to talk to us, and that's why he needs to talk to you," his face became serious "you've done something or had something done to you in your past which means that you are at risk of changing the same as we did; we all have one common thread and that's Sousuke Aizen," Yumichika met his gaze squarely and immediately realized why Ukitake had phrased that the way he had when he saw a flash of pain in the man's eyes, Yumichika looked away and muttered

"He never raped me," he said, not sure why he felt the need to tell Ukitake this but he supposed that if it ever got out some day he'd know who to kill "I did some things, and some people, that I'm not proud of when I was younger and fighting to survive," Ukitake shifted his weight to his other foot and when Yumichika glanced up he saw that he'd evidently said something interesting because Ukitake had taken on a pensive look

"And this was many years ago by now, am I right?" Yumichika nodded and Ukitake's face hardened before he reached down and hauled Yumichika up, not giving him a choice but to stand on his feet "You need to speak with Yamamoto, if we can look through his research back closer to the beginning then we might be able to find out more about what was done to us," Yumichika sighed and flicked his hair back but he walked with Ukitake to the head captain's office anyway

"I swear this right now; if I become any less beautiful because of some mysterious change then I am going to kill you in the ugliest way I can find," Ukitake smiled a bit ironically

"Noted,"

Ikkaku had just gotten out of bed and was yawning and stretching as he left his room when his eyes caught on a familiar orange scarf and the soul reaper who was wearing it, the sun had risen a little while ago and Ikkaku knew Yumichika liked to watch it rise but it was the soul reaper that Yumichika was following after that made Ikkaku curious. Ukitake was leading the pair of them towards the inner city… Ikkaku's eyes widened and he rushed forward, worry filling him, but when they rounded a corner he lost sight of them. He looked around quickly then cursed and made his way towards Yamamoto's office; he might not know where they were but he knew where they were going. He knew about Yumichika's past, after all the day they'd met Yumichika had just been leaving a particularly rough customer's room, and Ikkaku was one of the few that could see through Yumichika's bull down to the shame he felt inside himself

'I had to eat,' Yumichika was fond of saying whenever the subject came up 'but in order to eat I had to swallow a lot of stuff I didn't like the taste of like my pride and my dignity,' to hear him talk about it one would think he had a blasé attitude towards it, a kind of 'it's in the past, let's move on' sort of attitude, but Ikkaku knew that a lot of Yumichika's issues with himself came from his past. His obsession with being beautiful was definitely one of them, after all an ugly companion was a hungry companion, but thankfully Yumichika didn't seem to have any scars when it came to sex and in fact had come on to Ikkaku more than once usually after a cup too many of sake. Ikkaku stopped outside the head captain's office where the large doors were shut and he stormed forward and kicked them open to find Yumichika kneeling on the ground in front of Yamamoto and the 5th seat looked like he'd just said something he now regretted. Yumichika looked up quickly at the sound of the door then away when he saw who it was and when Ikkaku took a step forward with the intent of defending him he was surprised when Yumichika said softly

"Ikkaku, I don't want you here," Ikkaku stopped and frowned down at his long time friend

"If this is about your past-"

"That's exactly why I don't want you here," Yumichika broke in and Ikkaku heard his voice crack, something Ikkaku didn't think he'd ever heard before, and he took another step forward instinctively only to be met by the tip of Yumichika's zanpakuto in his face. Ikkaku looked up at Yumichika's face and he felt something go cold inside when he saw the pain mixed with resolve in his friend's face "Get out," Yumichika said in a low voice then added in a bit of a whisper "please," Ikkaku frowned and shook his head

"Not until you tell me what's going on, first Ukitake then Renji then our captain and now you? I don't understand any of this, I want to help you!"

"Well then it looks like you have found the perfect person to go with you," Yamamoto said suddenly and because Ikkaku was watching Yumichika's face he saw the other man's face pale before he turned to face Yamamoto in what Ikkaku could only call a panic

"No!" Yumichika said, a note of hysteria in his voice, and Ikkaku stepped around his friend's zanpakuto before knocking it away with his forearm and fisting the front of Yumichika's shihakusho to haul him up into his face

"Next time you point your weapon at me, you'd better be prepared to kill me," he growled and Yumichika shoved at his chest, effectively freeing himself since Ikkaku had only been making a point and not trying to actually hold him, then Ikkaku turned to face the head captain who looked notably annoyed "When are we leaving and what's our purpose?" he asked and Yumichika fixed his shihakusho and retrieved his weapon before replying

"I'm not going," in a low voice and Yamamoto's spirit energy flared powerfully

"You dare defy a direct order?" Yumichika stood up a bit straighter and barked back

"Kill me if you must, but I'm not going back to that place!" Ikkaku cracked his knuckles and looked to Yamamoto who seemed to get the hint because he sighed

"I suppose we have no other choice," he nodded at Ikkaku and before Yumichika could even think of fighting back Ikkaku flash stepped behind him and knocked him out with a solid chop to the back of his neck, catching him to keep Yumichika from falling to the ground then Ikkaku carefully bound Yumichika's wrists in case he woke up and tossed the unconscious man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry

"Ukitake, care to walk with us and gimme the details I need?" Ikkaku asked the 13th squad captain who nodded with a sigh as Ikkaku mentally prepared himself for the world class fit that was in his near future.

"Of all the ugly, disrespectful, HUMILIATING ways you could have chosen to drag me here you had to choose hauling me around like a sack of grain?! Ikkaku, I am going to kill you!" Yumichika practically screeched when they arrived and Ikkaku tossed him onto the ground with a glare

"If you had come willingly like the old man ordered then I wouldn't have had to haul your ass here myself!" Yumichika managed to gain his feet, though with his wrists bound it was a bit awkward, and the smaller man was flushed with rage when he finally faced him squarely; Ikkaku had to admit, he could see why men had come from neighboring villages just for a night with this particular man. Even pissed off he had a certain something to the way he moved that told of years of experience, something that Ikkaku wouldn't lie about being curious about himself. He stalked forward, mostly testing the waters with no real intent behind his steps, but when he got close enough Yumichika ducked low in a sweeping kick designed to take him off his feet. Ikkaku hopped easily over the attempt and planted a foot in the middle of Yumichika's chest to send him sprawling onto his back which made him growl as he attempted to gain his feet again. Ikkaku was surprised to see his pupils dilate then elongate in the middle to form cat-like pupils, though he wasn't afraid because of the things Ukitake had told him on the way to the senkaimon, and when Yumichika gained his feet again Ikkaku watched in awe as Yumichika's zanpakuto shattered and several spots appeared across Yumichika's nose and cheekbones in markings that were almost like freckles

"You're dead," Yumichika hissed then his face froze and he shook his head and fell to his knees, shuddering and shaking his head from side to side "No, no, no," he whispered so softly Ikkaku barely heard him "No, I can't…" Ikkaku watched his jaw clench hard enough that he thought he heard teeth cracking and he stalked forward and knelt in front of the shaking 5th seat before slapping his cheek lightly which made his eyes pop open but they were still cat-like and his face was still dusted with freckles "Don't look at me," Yumichika panted and turned his face away as Ikkaku rolled his eyes with a sigh

"You look fine," he said and Yumichika shook his head

"I can feel something spreading on my face," Ikkaku took his chin between his thumb and fore finger before tracing the path of the small marks which he noticed darkened as Yumichika's pupils went narrow again

"They look like freckles," Ikkaku said "It's no big-"

"My face!" Yumichika wailed in despair and Ikkaku leaned forward to get a better look at them, noting that they appeared more like cheetah spots than freckles just on a much smaller scale, and he noticed Yumichika's pupils sharpen further before he pulled his chin free "I-I want to go home; whatever Yamamoto wanted to happen has obviously happened because I've changed and I want to go back right now. I hate it here," Ikkaku noticed that Yumichika's gaze darted around erratically until it landed on the sand outside and Yumichika's fangs and claws lengthened as he shuddered. Ikkaku touched his shoulder to gain his attention and Yumichika shook his head and looked back at Ikkaku before looking away again "We're done here right? We can go now?" Ikkaku sighed and stood, moving behind Yumichika to cut his wrists free, and when he straightened and Yumichika stood to his feet he turned and punched Ikkaku square in the jaw making the 3rd seat see stars. He growled and started to retaliate but Yumichika was already stalking towards the senkaimon. Ikkaku followed as he rubbed at his jaw with a smirk; Yumichika was pretty but he had a mean punch. It wasn't until they were back in the seireitei and walking down the main road towards the squad 11 barracks that Ikkaku realized that Yumichika hadn't said a word the entire trip back; on the way there he'd been unconscious but now that he was awake and moving Ikkaku had expected a bit more of an ass chewing for basically kidnapping the other man

"We need to report in," Ikkaku said, not liking the paperwork that would no doubt be involved but knowing that it was best to get it out of the way, but Yumichika didn't respond and Ikkaku grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to bark "If you think I'm gonna do your paperwork again-" Yumichika lashed out and Ikkaku felt his face split open, apparently from Yumichika's claws which the 5th seat was staring at in horror before he looked at the spot Ikkaku was clutching which bled steadily through his fingers "Fuck, I was just-" Yumichika shook his head and backed off a step when Ikkaku took a step forward and Ikkaku frowned when he saw the fear in Yumichika's eyes "I'm not mad, so just calm down would ya?" he said in exasperation and Yumichika took another several steps back and Ikkaku barely heard him whisper

"Ugly and out of control, I-I cannot be here," he said and flash stepped away and Ikkaku growled and was about to follow when he felt an arm on his shoulder, he spun around and immediately lowered his gaze with a sigh when he saw Unohana standing there

"Let me treat those, Yumichika will need a little while to learn to cope," Ikkaku shook his head and would have gone after Yumichika immediately but Unohana's hold on his shoulder didn't let up

"I need to-"

"You need to come with me and give him a little while to calm down," she insisted and he nodded and looked back towards the forest where he thought he'd last sensed Yumichika

'Don't do anything stupid,' he projected to the other man, though he knew he wouldn't hear him, and turned to follow after Unohana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ikkaku was on patrol, the only job he accepted anymore since it gave him an excuse to look for Yumichika, and as the long days without him turned to months Ikkaku began to feel more and more sure that Yumichika was either dead or changed beyond recognition because surly Ikkaku would have sensed something otherwise. He was searching the rukongai with the hopes that maybe Yumichika would return to the familiar but only because Ikkaku was running out of places to look, and when a body went flying ahead of him Ikkaku frowned and looked at the corpse when he got closer and his eyes widened when he saw claw marks

'It's either a hollow or Yumichika, either way I have to go see,' he rushed in the direction the body had flown from but when Ikkaku saw it was only a hollow he felt more than a bit disappointed, he quickly killed it and resumed his search in the more heavily forested areas where he saw what he first thought was another hollow from the feel of it but he realized what it had in the belt of its outfit was the adornments Yumichika had been fond of using on his face. Ikkaku rushed forward and knelt in front of him and his eyes went wide when he took in Yumichika's changed appearance; his eyes were golden and vacant with catlike pupils and his hair which had grown down to his lower back was dotted with slightly lighter colored spots. His claws and fangs were fully extended and his wrists were covered in layers of dried blood, speaking of a pain beyond what Ikkaku had realized, and when he reached out and urged Yumichika to look up the 5th seat's eyes cleared a little and he hissed with a weakness that was just as alarming as his apparently fractured mental state. Ikkaku quickly picked him up, feeling the extreme weight loss the other man had suffered, and he began to flash step towards the squad 4 barracks, the entire time trying to evade Yumichika's weak attempts to bite him, and when he burst through the door he saw relief flood Unohana's face

"You found him, I knew you would," she said but her happiness clearly faded as she moved closer and took in just how bad he was "quickly, we need to check him for injuries," she said and guided him to a free room, but when Ikkaku tried to help Unohana undress him Yumichika roared and found whatever strength he had left to lash out. Ikkaku caught his wrists and held him as Unohana parted his robe and Ikkaku winced when he realized just how thin he'd gotten; thankfully he didn't appear to be injured but he was covered in dried blood and dirt, practically unheard of before, and Ikkaku pulled him close and ignored Unohana's pleas to let squad 4 handle him

"He's dirty, hungry, and scared and I'm taking him home to feed him and put him to bed," he said in a voice that brooked no arguments and though Unohana protested one more time she decided to let him go though she did send him home with a few things she thought might be easier on Yumichika's stomach, and Ikkaku flash stepped the entire way back to keep anyone from seeing Yumichika which Ikkaku knew would only make the other man's mental state worse. He entered his room since Yumichika's room was probably a mess after two months of absence and he took the other man to the bathroom with the intent of washing him but it seemed the harder he tried to get rid of Yumichika's filthy clothes the harder the weakened man fought to keep them; finally in sheer frustration Ikkaku bound his wrists behind his back and his ankles before cutting his clothes away with a pair of scissors.

Yumichika snarled and fought all the way up until Ikkaku got some hot water in a small bowl and began to wet his hair then he surprised Ikkaku by going still, when Ikkaku repeated the process a bit warily he watched Yumichika slowly melt into the warm floor and that was the end of the fighting. Ikkaku washed his hair, a bit surprised that he seemed to be accepting this part, and when he was done with it he soaped a cloth and began to remove the grim from Yumichika's back which the other man also didn't seem to mind

'He must've thought I wanted sex,' Ikkaku realized with a pang in his chest and he carefully washed Yumichika's wrists, a bit relieved that he hadn't scarred himself at least, and when he washed Yumichika's lower back he felt the other man squirm as if he wasn't so sure about this part "Lay still, Yumichika," he said "I need to wash you off before I can feed you," Yumichika stilled obediently and when Ikkaku finished washing his back and ass he moved on to his legs before he realized Yumichika had just relaxed; he'd been willing to be still but he'd still instinctively stiffened up. Ikkaku finished washing the rest of his back then he moved to his front and marveled anew at the light dusking of freckles he could barely see beneath the grime on Yumichika's face. Ikkaku washed his cheeks and forehead and when he was finished washing Yumichika's face he smiled and began to wash his neck "There's the beautiful man I remember," he said without thinking and Yumichika blinked a few times before closing his eyes again and nuzzling Ikkaku's forearm, giving Ikkaku hope that he was beginning to understand what was going on around him.

Ikkaku moved on to Yumichika's chest and stomach and hesitated when he got to his groin, a bit worried this was going to provoke a reaction of either fear or a fight, but when he finally clenched his jaw and began to wash him Yumichika started making a soft noise that was almost a purring sound. Ikkaku finished as quickly as he could, not wanting to linger and give Yumichika the wrong idea, but he realized that the brief attention had affected his own body anyway. He sighed and moved on to Yumichika's legs but he could feel the 5th seat beginning to squirm which made him glance up and he frowned when he saw that Yumichika's attention was focused on Ikkaku's lap "It's ok, Yumichika, I'm not gonna force you," he said, unaware that the way he said it opened up all sorts of doors if Yumichika was willing, and Yumichika continued to squirm which worried Ikkaku enough that he moved back up Yumichika's body and cupped his cheek to urge him to look up at Ikkaku's face "It's ok," he repeated and Yumichika nuzzled his hand then squirmed until he was closer and when his lips found Ikkaku's the 3rd seat went still in surprise before pulling his head back "Th-that's not why I brought you here," he said a bit breathlessly, in disbelief that something so quick could go to his head the way it had, and Yumichika tried to kiss him again and Ikkaku was tempted to let him but he pulled away to finish rinsing him off then he moved behind Yumichika to untie him since it seemed he wasn't going to fight anymore.

Yumichika sat up when Ikkaku was done but before Ikkaku could straighten again he found himself flat on the ground underneath Yumichika who used his now free hands to capture his head before he lowered his lips and kissed him passionately making Ikkaku groan. Ikkaku brought his hands up to capture Yumichika's squirming hips, a bit scared to let him have too much control of this situation for fear he'd try and take it further and further harm himself, and when Yumichika pulled back to nibble on Ikkaku's throat both men were panting as Ikkaku tried to sit up and gain some space between them

"Come on Yumichika, you need to get some food and rest not maul me," Ikkaku pushed a hand against his chest and Yumichika sat up and looked down at him with heated eyes that made Ikkaku's body throb and ache "How you can be this strong and this starved is beyond me," Ikkaku said a bit breathlessly and sat up before standing with Yumichika held easily to his body, and Yumichika nuzzled him as if he very much enjoyed being right where he was. Ikkaku left the bathroom, snatching a few towels on his way out, and he set Yumichika on the bed and knelt on the ground to begin drying his legs when his gaze strayed to Yumichika's erection which throbbed under his gaze and made his mouth go dry. Yumichika reached a hand down to caress Ikkaku's head and the 3rd seat closed his eyes for a moment to try and control his impulses, but when he opened his eyes again and saw Yumichika using his free hand to touch himself Ikkaku felt his resistance breaking

'I've wanted this for a long time, it couldn't hurt for me to taste him surely? I'm sure he'll sleep better if he's not hard,' he knew his excuses for indulging his own desire were weak at best, but when he leaned forward and inhaled the soft musk of Yumichika's groin he knew he was going to do this anyway. Yumichika mewed when he licked his cock from root to tip, the sound more animal than man, but Ikkaku was so lost in the heat of his body that he hardly noticed and when he took Yumichika's cock between his lips to lave and suck Yumichika gripped his shoulders and trembled as his cock throbbed hard. Ikkaku moved with purpose and when he tasted the beads of precum that were his reward he groaned and reached a hand up to caress Yumichika's chest which made the other man throb harder in his mouth and give him more of what he sought. Ikkaku relished Yumichika's pants, his soft sounds of pleasure that gave Ikkaku a feeling of power he hadn't expected, and as Yumichika shuddered with delight and when Ikkaku growled his own pleasure he felt Yumichika beginning to stiffen. Ikkaku pulled his lips away and replaced them with his hand just long enough to pant hotly

"That's right baby, cum for me and let me see that beautiful face of yours," he took him deep again and Yumichika dug his claws into Ikkaku's shoulders and groaned as he came, but the slight pain only made Ikkaku revel in the taste of him that much more; to know he'd completely lost himself in the moment he gave Ikkaku his seed was enough to make Ikkaku feel close to orgasm himself. He sucked until Yumichika stopped shuddering a long time later then he licked his lips when he pulled back and looked up at Yumichika's flushed face, the 5th seat was panting and looking down at him with soft eyes and Ikkaku smiled and brushed his fingers over Yumichika's jaw before standing and turning to go and get some food from the table.

Yumichika's hand on his hip stopped him and he looked down at the other man who seemed intent on returning the favor, his fingers working quickly on Ikkaku's belt, but Ikkaku put his hands over Yumichika's stilling him "Don't worry about it, Yumichika, I didn't do that because I wanted the same from you," Yumichika's hands clutched his belt when he tried to move away again and Ikkaku blinked in surprise before his eyes softened and he lowered his head to gently kiss the trembling 5th seat "I'm just going over to the table, I'll be right back; I'm not leaving," Yumichika relaxed slowly and released him but Ikkaku could feel his gaze on him the entire time Ikkaku was opening a few bland looking emergency rations; there was enough here for both of them to last at least a few days and Ikkaku hoped that he could convince Yumichika to let him go pick up some other food by then because after a few days of this stuff Ikkaku had a feeling they'd both be ready for some real meat.

He brought them back to the bed and sat in the middle, urging Yumichika closer, and when he sat across from Ikkaku the 3rd seat handed him a chicken flavored packet of a soup of sorts that he recalled Yumichika had preferred before. Yumichika took it and watched Ikkaku squeeze out some of his own before mimicking him and nibbling on a noodle, his eyes widened then closed for a moment before he began to eat in earnest and Ikkaku sighed with relief

'Well at least he remembers how to eat,' Ikkaku thought and when they were finished Ikkaku rose and threw the trash away before returning to the bed and urging Yumichika beneath the covers, Yumichika snuggled into the pillows and relaxed with a happy sigh that turned into a growl when Ikkaku moved away and started looking through his closet for a pallet for himself. Ikkaku glanced back over his shoulder "Well I'm not just gonna sleep on the floor," he said and Yumichika pulled the covers back and scooted back a little in a clear invitation that made Ikkaku laugh "No Yumichika, you need to rest and we won't be sleeping if I get in that bed with you again," Yumichika scooted forward again but instead of closing the invitation Ikkaku realized that he was going to try and get up, he rushed forward in time to catch Yumichika who's legs had buckled and Ikkaku held him close for a little while before setting him back into the bed but Yumichika wouldn't release him. Ikkaku sighed and nuzzled his head before muttering "Don't blame me if things are awkward in the morning," he moved them both under the covers and settled on his side and he felt Yumichika snuggle up close to him, lying his head on Ikkaku's upper arm and wrapping an arm around Ikkaku's chest; both of them sighed and relaxed and Ikkaku felt a smile curve his lips and he wrapped an arm around Yumichika's hips as he began to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ikkaku slept like the dead and upon waking he couldn't help but wonder how when he found Yumichika laying directly on top of him, Ikkaku's erection was nestled warmly directly between Yumichika's ass cheeks and he couldn't help but wonder if Yumichika had done that or if they'd both squirmed in their sleep to end up so perfectly nestled together. He reached a hand up and lightly patted Yumichika's ass to wake him, a bad idea he realized when the shock wave traveled to his own cock, and when his erection throbbed Yumichika nuzzled his neck and started to sit up but Ikkaku stopped him with a firm grip on his ass. Yumichika looked down at him with hungry eyes and Ikkaku shuddered as his cock throbbed harder in reaction

"Dammit, I didn't think you'd pull this on me while I was sleeping," Yumichika pouted, something he'd done before Ikkaku was delighted to realize only until he felt Yumichika slide forward a little then back again which placed the swollen head of his cock right at Yumichika's tight entrance. Ikkaku's breath shortened and he tried to coax Yumichika into rocking forward again so he could try to escape but Yumichika pressed back instead and Ikkaku groaned at the pressure on his cock, Yumichika's entrance softened and accepted his cock with little trouble and they both groaned when the head of his cock popped inside

"Fuck, you're tight," Ikkaku growled and Yumichika slowly impaled himself as he rained kisses all over Ikkaku's neck and face, and when his lips found the shuddering 3rd seat's Ikkaku could only groan and clutch his ass cheek that he'd taken hold of tighter. Yumichika settled himself snugly in Ikkaku's lap as he sat up and Ikkaku looked up in awe at the soft glow on Yumichika's face, it made his freckles stand out a little more with his cheeks flushed like that and Ikkaku felt his erection throbbing inside the 5th seat who was panting as he looked down at him with an expression of lust and tenderness that Ikkaku didn't think he'd ever be able to forget.

Yumichika began to rock his hips and Ikkaku groaned and used his free hand to grab his hip and Yumichika lifted himself before sinking slowly down and making Ikkaku fear he'd lose it before much longer; he hadn't had a lover in years and Yumichika very obviously knew what he was doing. Yumichika rode him slowly and when Ikkaku found himself on the edge he would stop and lean forward again to kiss him, giving Ikkaku a chance to relax again before he'd begin moving again and as Ikkaku grew more impatient to feel Yumichika tighten around him he felt the same need rise in Yumichika in the way his hips were moving. Ikkaku sat up and clutched Yumichika tight when he tried to move, his hungry lips finding the 5th seat's as he moved Yumichika onto his back and when he thrust deep Yumichika's back bowed as he moaned and tightened. Ikkaku's cock throbbed hard as he thrust deep and fast, evidently finding the spot he was looking for because Yumichika began to writhe and moan as he clung to him, and Ikkaku devoured the sweet lips of the 5th seat he'd been yearning for. Yumichika clung to him and whimpered and Ikkaku felt his ass tighten impossibly further before he broke, arching with a cry as he sprayed both of them with his seed and Ikkaku groaned and thrust deep in response as he came hard into the writhing Yumichika.

Ikkaku lowered himself to Yumichika's side, not wanting to hurt him, and Yumichika snuggled close as Ikkaku wrapped his arms around him and urged his head up for a kiss. Yumichika purred again, a soft rumbling sound that Ikkaku found oddly soothing, and when Ikkaku pulled away he saw Yumichika's eyes flutter open before the 5th seat nuzzled his hand and Ikkaku immediately began to hate himself for doing this to him. It was very obvious he wasn't doing well mentally, hell he hadn't said a word since Ikkaku had found him, and with the state of his obviously malnourished body Ikkaku couldn't believe how selfish he'd been. He hugged Yumichika close for a little while, almost relieved when he felt Yumichika relax back into sleep, and when Ikkaku put him carefully back onto the bed he slipped out of the bed and went to the desk on the other side of the room with a sigh. This was gonna suck, but he knew he didn't have any other choice right now if he wanted to help Yumichika get better without Ikkaku there as a roadblock.

He called Unohana, who agreed to have Yumichika back now that he was cleaned and apparently wasn't in a violent mood anymore, and when Ikkaku hung up he returned to the bed and looked down at Yumichika sadly for a long while before he got dressed and carefully dressed the sleeping Yumichika as well. Yumichika slept the entire way back to the squad 4 barracks, further cementing Ikkaku's belief that he'd just used up what little energy Yumichika had managed to get back, and when he entered the room Unohana had prepared for the resting 5th seat she took one look at Ikkaku and must've read everything on his face because she turned away with a sigh and a shake of her head before indicating the bed

"We'll hook him up to an IV to help him regain his fluids, and that should help quite a bit with his recovery, but if you could come back in a day or so to visit with him I believe that will help too; clearly he trusts you since he let you wash him," she thankfully didn't mention just what else she must have suspected Yumichika had allowed as Ikkaku placed him in the bed and carefully smoothed his hair from his face. Ikkaku watched as she hooked up the IV, keeping his hand on the side of Yumichika's neck in a cupped form that seemed to soothe him, and when Unohana nodded Ikkaku sighed and backed up before leaving.

Yumichika woke only once in the first day and he couldn't really see anything so he closed his eyes and listened, a familiar woman's voice spoke to him for quite a while and he felt her gentle touch that should have soothed him but he shied away from it; there was only one person's touch that he wanted. He ate what was spooned into his mouth, something that was mostly tofu and chicken broth he suspected, and when he opened his eyes again it was night time. He blinked a few times to bring the squad 4 barrack's ceiling into focus then he slowly sat up and looked around only to find himself alone, something he'd grown used to after the first few days, but when he unhooked his IV, stood and started towards the bathroom he realized several things that he'd somehow managed to forget.

His hair, now much longer, fluttered into view and Yumichika saw the hated spots in them; he reached up to brush it out of his sight and managed to nick his cheek with his claws and when he growled in frustration he felt his fangs. He took his hair into his fist and put his claws to good use, slashing through the thick tresses and leaving most of it on the ground before his body reminded him of why he'd gotten up in the first place. He stalked into the bathroom and sat down to give his legs a chance to rest when he felt something he hadn't felt in a while though it was intimately familiar to him after the past he'd lived; cum was dripping from his ass and after a long and pointless scramble for information he couldn't for the life of him recall who had taken him.

He cleaned himself up and returned to the bed, hooking the IV back up with practiced ease before sliding back under the covers, and he had just began to doze when the door opened and the one person he'd yearned for above all others came into the room. Ikkaku looked like he'd just rolled out of bed after a few hours of failing to get to sleep and when the 3rd seat came to the bed and cupped Yumichika's cheek the warmth of his touch made Yumichika feel immediately better

"You're color's looking good," Ikkaku said in a low voice and his thumb brushed Yumichika's still hollowed cheeks "looks like you still have a few pounds to gain before we can call you better though," Yumichika smiled at that and felt Ikkaku's thumb still as if he'd surprised the 3rd seat

"I suppose with these accursed spots I can forget about being beautiful, but for now I'd be thrilled with feeling better," he said a bit hoarsely and felt Ikkaku's hand twitch on his face before Ikkaku sighed with relief and took Yumichika's hand that didn't have a tube in it

"You don't sound any better, but after the way you were sounding when I found you I'll just be happy that you're talking again," Ikkaku said, his voice a little hoarse too, and Yumichika looked up at him for a long while, just enjoying being able to look at his face again

"How long have I been here?" Yumichika wondered "It can't be long or I'd feel better than this," he only saw the flash of guilt in Ikkaku's eyes because he was so fixated on his face at that moment and Yumichika wondered about it as Ikkaku ran his thumb over Yumichika's knuckles in a slow soothing manner

"You spent the first night in my room where I got you cleaned up, then I brought you here this morning; you've been here for about a day," Yumichika could tell Ikkaku wasn't telling him everything but he didn't push, if something had happened Yumichika knew how to find out later but he'd wait till he was feeling a little better

"So what are you doing here this late at night?" Yumichika wondered and Ikkaku pulled up a chair and sat in it, retaining his hold of Yumichika's hand he was pleased to note

"Couldn't sleep, Yachiru's screaming again," Yumichika smiled and shook his head as he settled on his side facing Ikkaku

"She's a lucky woman, I hear Zaraki is into quite a bit of the kinky stuff," he said and delighted in the slight blush that dusted Ikkaku's cheeks before the 3rd seat frowned and stood again to look down at Yumichika's hair "It was in the way," Yumichika said by way of explanation and Ikkaku ran his fingers through the shortened tresses

"I kinda liked it longer, it really showed off the different colors," Yumichika snorted at that and nuzzled his face into his pillow

"Spots are hideous, especially on hair," he muttered and Ikkaku threaded his fingers into the silky strands before using his hold to turn Yumichika's face upward to see Ikkaku's serious face

"Some people would argue that a man trying to be beautiful is an ugly thing, but I don't agree with them either," Yumichika felt his heart melt a little at that and when Ikkaku settled himself back in his chair and took Yumichika's hand again Yumichika closed his eyes with a smile; something had definitely happened, and Yumichika was going to do everything he could to start feeling better so that he could make it happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. Ayasegawa, I really must protest!" a squad 4 member fretted as Yumichika wandered outside with a cane of all things to help support him and Yumichika glared back at the small woman with all the malice he was capable of

"Protest all you want honey, I am going to resume my training today and I don't give a feathered hind-end if you like it or not," he snapped and heard the chuckle from behind him that made him immediately smile and turn to look at Ikkaku who was walking towards them with a pair of wooden swords

"I had a feeling you might be going stir crazy, but I wasn't expecting you to be doing it this soon; you've only been recovering for a week you know," Yumichika sighed and leaned against Ikkaku when he got close enough

"It's been hell," he lamented and Ikkaku chuckled and took his cane before handing him the sword

"Well, what do you say we tire you out a bit then?" Yumichika grinned and took the sword and stepped back a little to take a fighting stance as the squad 4 woman fluttered about

"Mr. Madarame, please, Mr. Ayasegawa should be resting!" Ikkaku glared at her and waved her off

"He'll be back in bed in time for supper, now go and tend to someone else, I can manage him without help," Yumichika grinned

"Oh, that's a bold statement," he said "I hear an unseated officer put you on your back a few days ago," Ikkaku's face hardened

"I was distracted worrying about your bony ass!" he snapped and Yumichika grinned and turned to wave it back and forth in a silly taunt before he launched forward and made sure to get into Ikkaku's face to purr as their swords crossed

"Filling out a little more every day, I promise," Ikkaku's blush was priceless, and as the two fought Yumichika found himself laughing as the joy of battle caught up with them both. They fought for over an hour before Yumichika landed poorly and felt his foot slip, and Ikkaku caught his wrist and hauled him up and into his body to wrap an arm around him

"Ok, I think you need a break," he said and Yumichika was happy to see the concerned look in his eyes, he stood on his toes and pulled Ikkaku down for a soft kiss and the 3rd seat immediately dropped his practice sword to wrap his arms around Yumichika who made a soft happy sound in the back of his throat. Ikkaku kissed him back for a short time before he pulled his lips back but kept Yumichika close as he grumbled "Not for that, you really worked up a sweat and I think Unohana might kill us if I don't get you back inside," Yumichika smiled and nuzzled Ikkaku's jaw, his feline side something that seemed to pop up the most when Ikkaku was around

"I'm sure you can handle me," Yumichika purred and felt Ikkaku's cheeks heat again making him chuckle "I'm doing alright, promise; I can stay out of bed for a few more minutes to watch the sunset, I'm sure Unohana won't mind," Ikkaku sighed and urged him towards the porch

"Alright, but no mauling me," he compromised and Yumichika shook his head

"Oh, Ikkaku, you're no fun at all," he sat on the porch and waited for Ikkaku to sit by him before he turned sideways and laid his head in Ikkaku's lap with a happy sigh and he closed his eyes to rest for a little while, but before he knew it he was woken by Unohana's voice and she sounded decidedly unhappy

"I told you not to over exert him, he may be looking better but he's still recovering from near starvation and his body can't handle too much strain!"

"I was fucked my first morning back here and somehow managed to survive," Yumichika muttered, annoyed with being woken up and thus more crass than he would've been normally, and he rubbed at his eyes as he sat up from the bed where he'd apparently been moved to see that Ikkaku's face had a guilty flush to it again and Unohana looked less than amused

"That language is not necessary," she scolded and Yumichika yawned

"Neither is waking me up after the best day of this hell I've had all week, if you'll talk to the little lady who was in here bothering me earlier you'll hear that I wasn't exactly agreeable to staying in bed for another day and if Ikkaku hadn't fought with me I'd have found something else to take it out on," he yawned again then looked over to the tray that Unohana must've brought in when she found them outside before hopping from the bed and wandering over to the table to eat as Unohana shook her head in exasperation "I'm still part of squad 11, captain, you should know by now that we can't help it; fighting's in our blood," he popped a carrot in his mouth and glanced over to Ikkaku before saying "And yes, I figured it out very quickly, you didn't have to hide it from me," he sipped his tea "it's not like I'm against the idea after all,"

"Ok, if you guys are going to start that conversation I'm leaving but if I walk back in here in an hour and find you somewhere other than resting in bed I'm going to be very unhappy with you," Unohana said with a pointed look at Yumichika who sighed and waved her off

"I'm eating and then falling over, promise," he said, leaving out the part where he'd most likely be taking Ikkaku first, and Unohana nodded and left as Yumichika resumed eating with a sigh of pleasure; one thing could be said about Unohana, she was a great cook. He felt Ikkaku approach a bit warily, evidently not sure about Yumichika's lack of reaction before, and Yumichika smiled to himself as he cut up his chicken breast and tossed a piece over his shoulder which evidently found its mark because Ikkaku coughed once before he swallowed

"I wish you wouldn't do that, you need it more than I do,"

"True enough, call it a peace offering if you like, just a little token to assure you that I'm not mad," Yumichika glanced over his shoulder "I would however like a repeat performance when Unohana clears me to go back to the barracks," Ikkaku's cheeks pinkened again and Yumichika turned back to his food with an amused smile, Ikkaku was a beast on the battlefield and cursed nearly as much as Zaraki when he was pissed off but it seemed he was damned near innocent when it came to sex. Ikkaku stepped up behind him and draped his arms over Yumichika's chest while he ate and Yumichika leaned back with a happy sigh, surrounded by the warmth he'd so missed, and when he finished he tilted his head back to look up at Ikkaku who was staring at the wall with a pensive frown "What's on your mind?" Yumichika prodded and Ikkaku blinked and looked down at him

"I was thinking, without your zanpakuto you're going to have to start working with captain Ukitake to learn hand to hand combat," Yumichika winced and sipped his tea

"Such an ugly style of fighting,"

"Oh, I don't know about that, I was watching our captain and Ukitake this morning and it's quite a sight," Ikkaku said and Yumichika gave him a clearly disbelieving look "Honestly, I could see you and Ukitake fighting in a very similar way, though our captain's more into the power aspect and I suspect you'll be better at speed like Ukitake is," Yumichika stood and turned to face Ikkaku, wrapping his arms around Ikkaku's neck to keep him from escaping, and he spoke in a husky murmur against Ikkaku's lips

"I prefer it nice and slow," leaving no doubt what he meant when he pressed his erection against Ikkaku's own, and though Ikkaku flushed a little he replied

"Well then, by all means, let's lock the door and take your recovery nice and slow,"


End file.
